earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Dean Winchester
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Dean Winchester: 1989 - 1993 Dean had a happy young childhood, but it didn't last long. A few short months after the birth of his younger brother, Sam, Dean's mother was killed in a fire which Dean would later learn was started by a demon. Dean Winchester: 1993 - 2005 The remainder of Dean's childhood was spent on the road with his father and brother. He was taught to hunt supernatural predators such as monsters, demons, devils, witches, pagan gods, and faeries. When he was twelve, Dean built his first sawed-off shotgun. For Christmas that year, Dean was given an amulet by Sam. Dean Winchester: 2005 - 2006 Dean made his first kill - a werewolf - at sixteen years old. After this successful hunt, John decided he could leave Dean and Sam alone while he went on a hunt he felt was too dangerous for his sons. Two weeks later, Dean was arrested for stealing food after losing all of his and Sam's money in a card game. Dean was too young to stay in jail and spent the summer in a boy's home before John came to collect him. Dean Winchester: 2006 - 2007 John "parked" Dean and Sam in Fallville, Iowa, where they attended Lampert High School. Due to a fallout with a girlfriend during this time, Dean declared high school was for "chumps" and never graduated. Dean Winchester: 2007 - 2009 While John and Sam were wrapping up a banshee hunt in Florida, Dean went on a road trip of easy hunts that was meant to be "5 hunts in 5 states in 5 days." On day 3, Dean met a yoga teacher named Lisa and got sidetracked with what he still refers to as the "bendiest weekend." Dean Winchester: 2009 - 2013 While on another solo hunt, Dean began dating a college student named Cassie. Even though the two only went out for a couple of weeks, Dean was madly in love with Cassie. She was the first person he'd ever felt that way about. When he finished the hunt, Dean asked Cassie to come with him. In the process, he also revealed he had lied to her about his true occupation. Upset by this, Cassie rejected Dean. Following this, Dean returned to his family. Within a year, John and Sam had an argument and Sam had left to go to college. These two events hit Dean hard and he decided it was stupid for someone like him to ever bother getting so close with anyone. Dean Winchester: 2013 - 2015 Preferring to work alone, Dean was working a case involving a demon cult in Star City in the summer of 2013. Before he realized he was in over his head, the entire city was consumed by a slew of hellspawn. Dean's skills helped him survive, though he was left deeply disturbed. As things began to settle into a more familiar flow, John went missing on a hunt in Happy Harbor. Worried, Dean decided to go to nearby Ivy Town to ask his brother Sam to help him find their father.Network Files: Dean Winchester 1 Dean Winchester: 2015 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Dean claims he doesn't want an 'apple-pie life', which is interesting when you consider that Dean's favorite food is 'pie' (he's not picky about flavors) and it's obvious that Dean secretly desires a normal life. Dean's consumption of pie could be his way of enjoying the idea of normalcy, albeit for a moment - like tasting a literal slice of life? Threat Assessment Resources * Occultist Training ** Master of Monster Lore ** Expert Occult Ritualist ** Expert Wardsmith & Bindwright ** Capable Summoner, Exorcist, & Banisher * Hunter Training ** Master Tactician & Strategist ** Master Escapologist, Infiltrator, & Locksmith ** Expert Brawler, Knifefighter, & Grappler ** Expert Marksman and Arbalist ** Expert Mechanic & Tinkerer ** Capable Tracker & Survivalist * Indomitable Willpower * "Baby", 1967 Chevrolet Impala ** Hunting Arsenal in the Trunk *** Handguns, Shotguns, Rifles, and Knife Aplenty *** Stakes, gallons of Holy water, and salt - lots of salt *** 37mm AmerTek Grenade Launcher *** Brass Knuckles, Harpoon Gun, Axes, Nunchucks * Custom .45 Colt 1911 Semi-Automatic Pistol * Brass Amulet of Mesopotamian Origin Weaknesses * Libidinous Lifestyle * Pteromerhanophobia (Fear of Flying) * Severe Motion Sickness (if passenger in a car or being teleported) Trivia and Notes Trivia * He has a crush on Daphne Blake, but has never met her personally.Roy Reimagines... Supernatural * During events of Hell on Earth he saved Tig Rafelson.VOX Box: Hell on Earth - Tig Meets Dean They stayed together during the siege, but got later separated. They met again two years later. Dean also met teenage turtles and Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby-Doo.VOX Box: Hell on Earth 2 He also saved Irma Langinstein, an event which made her realize she's bisexual.Network Files: Irma Langinstein 1 * Due to the illegal activity involved in his job he and his brother are on the FBI's radar, and have even become a personal mission for Victor Henriksen. * He listens to music of Joe Satriani, Metallica, One Six Seven, Fifth World Raga, Boojum, Black Sabbath and Mucous Membrane.VOX Box: Carry On 1 * While celebrating the Fourth of July, Sam and Dean set off a box full of fireworks near Bobby's house and nearly burned the field down. Upset by this, Bobby told John to take his boys back. Bobby's anger lasted all of a week before he was begging John to bring them back.NFX: Bobby Singer Notes * Dean Winchester is a character from the Supernatural TV series. * He is related to Jeb Turnbull, Franklin Clay, Edward Blake, and John Winchester, all of whom were played by the actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan. * In the comics Martin Campbell was a professor at Ivy University, Donald Campbell was an enemy of Huntress called Omerta, and Quentin Turnbull was Jonah Hex's enemy. * His aliases are his actual aliases used in various episodes: ** Dean Mahogoff - Born Under a Bad Sign ** Kris Warren - Something Wicked ** John Bonham (based on a drummer from Led Zeppelin) - Scarecrow, Fallen Idol, Repo Man, Remember the Titans, Bloodlines '' ** Robert Plant (based on a lead singer from ''Led Zeppelin) - Bedtime Stories, I Believe the Children Are Our Future, Advanced Thanatology ** Agent Ford (based on actor Harrison Ford) - Dead in the Water ** Det. Landis (based on director John Landis) - Heart ** Det. Turner (based on band Bachman-Turner Overdrive) - Malleus Maleficarum ** Dr. Hetfield (based on singer James Hetfield) - Phantom Traveler ** Father Simmons (based on singer Gene Simmons) - Nightmare ** Marshal Gibbons (based on musician Billy Gibbons) - Croatoan * Dean's music choice is a nod to bands from the comics: ** One Six Seven - Vertigo Pop! Tokyo ** Fifth World Raga - Ghostdancing ** Boojum - Anima Links and References * Appearances of Dean Winchester * Character Gallery: Dean Winchester Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Indomitable Will Category:Marksmanship Category:Occultism Category:Escapology Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Americans Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Phobia Category:Transient Category:Single Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Blake Family Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Summoning Category:Survival Category:Exorcism Category:Tracking Category:Lockpicking Category:Neutral Characters Category:Driving Category:Height 6' 1" Category:27th Reality